militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
476th Fighter Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Group |role= Fighter/Attack |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Moody Air Force Base, Georgia |equipment= "FT" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=476th Fighter Group emblem |aircraft_attack= A-10 Thunderbolt II }} The 476th Fighter Group (476 FG) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Tenth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Moody Air Force Base, Georgia. If mobilized, the Wing is gained by the Air Combat Command. Overview Assigned to the 442d Fighter Wing, at Whiteman AFB, Missouri, the 476th Fighter Group is an Air Force Reseve associate unit linked to the 23d Fighter Group at Moody. The 442 FW oversees the 476th FG's administrative and mission-support needs not provided by Moody's host, active-duty wing. The group works under its own command structure but integrates its operations with the 23d Wing's 74th and 75th Fighter Squadrons and 23d Maintenance Group. The group currently has approximately 115 Airmen consisting of traditional Reservists, air reserve technicians and civilians. Eventually, the 476th will grow to about 230 traditional Reservists and full-timers, including 20 in the 76 FS, 160 in the 476 MXS and 23 in the medical flight. The remaining airmen will serve on the group staff. The 476 FG consists of the following units: * 76th Fighter Squadron (A/OA-10A, Tail code: FT) * 476th Maintenance Squadron * 476th Medical Flight History Lineage * Constituted as 476th Fighter Group on 20 April 1943 : Activated in China on 19 May 1943 with no squadrons assigned : Disbanded in China on 31 July 1943. * Reconstituted on 11 October 1943 : Activated on 1 December 1943 : Disbanded on 1 April 1944. * Reconstituted and redesignated 476th Fighter Group (Air Defense), on 11 December 1956. : Activated on 8 February 1957 : Discontinued on 1 April 1960. * Redesignated 476th Tactical Fighter Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated 476th Fighter Group on 6 January 2009. : Activated on 1 February 2009 Assignments * Fourteenth Air Force, 19 May 1943 – 31 July 1943 * First Air Force, 1 December 1943 * 72d Fighter Wing, 26 March-1 April 1944 * Air Defense Command, 8 February 1957 * Central Air Defense Force, 2 July 1959 * 29th Air Division, 1 April 1960 * 442d Fighter Wing, 1 February 2009–present Units assigned * 13th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 2 July 1959 – 1 April 1960 * 76th Fighter Squadron: 1 February 2009–present * 453d Fighter Squadron: 1 December 1943 – 1 April 1944 * 541st Fighter Squadron: 1 December 1943 – 1 April 1944 * 542d Fighter Squadron: 1 December 1943 – 1 April 1944 * 543d Fighter Squadron: 1 December 1943 – 1 April 1944 Stations * Kunming Airport, China, 19 May-31 July 1943 * Richmond AAB, Virginia, 1 December 1943 * Pocatello AAF, Idaho, 26 March-1 April 1944 * Glasgow AFB, Montana, 8 February 1957 – 1 April 1960 * Moody AFB, Georgia, 1 February 2009–present Operations Activated in China on 19 May 1943 and assigned to Fourteenth Air Force, but never made operational and was disbanded two months later. Reactivated in the United States on 1 December 1943 as a First Air Force replacement training unit with four squadrons assigned, however the squadrons apparently did not become operational and group was disbanded on 1 April 1944. Activated again on 8 February 1957 as part of Air Defense Command. Was involved in activation of Glasgow AFB, Montana, but did not operate as a separate unit until 9 March 1959. Mission was training air defense crews until being inactivated on 1 April 1960. Stood up as an Air Force Reserve associate unit equipped with A-10 Thunderbolt IIs linked to the 23d Fighter Group in July 2009. References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * 442d FW units page External links Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Fighter groups of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Fighter groups of the United States Air Force